The Sniper vs Dengar
The Sniper vs Dengar is Peep4Life's two hundred and seventy-third DBX! Description Season 19 Episode 3! Team Fortress 2 vs Star Wars! The price is on your head, and these two are willing to collect- though only one will be able to. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight A letter was shoved right through the letterbox, and the sound of a begrudging man bending over to pick them up could be heard. Sniper sat down by a table, reading the envelopes. "Bill... bill... bill... Work?" he quickly dashed to grab his hat and his guns before rushing into his truck. He had a target, and his philosophy of 'someone is gonna want someone dead' had paid off. Now he simply needed to find the BLU Medic. As his truck sped down the road though, he came under fire and the front tyres came right off the vehicle. Sniper managed to roll safely out of sight but his attacker knew he was there. "I'm afraid I'll be the one taking that kill. And the credits." Dengar remarked. Sniper loaded his rifle. "Wanker..." Here we go! The Aussie quickly popped his head up over the front of the truck and fired off two shots at Dengar, who responded with much quicker and regular blaster rifle blasts. Sniper took cover again, this time grabbing an SMG as a more like for like answer. Sniper broke for better cover, laying down fire at Dengar who had just pulled a Thermal Detonator out from his belt. The explosion destroyed what was left of Sniper's vehicle but the assassin himself was unharmed. He caught the bounty hunter on the shoulder with his SMG and began pouring on more pressure on the flanked and wounded opponent. Dengar leapt behind cover of his own, firing several shots of laser down at Sniper, who tucked himself into the back of the rocks. Sniper took aim with his Sniper Rifle, this time aiming way above Dengar at the precariously- not to mention conveniently- placed boulder above the bounty hunter's location. Dengar laughed at the pitiful aim of Sniper at first, and then he looked up. "Oh..." he said, throwing himself away from the attack and drawing a Sniper Rifle of his own. He fired back at Sniper, who quickly jerked his head behind cover. Dengar swapped back to his blaster rifle and began working over Sniper's shelter. He began whittling down the rocks and Sniper knew he had to move. The mercenary stepped out and immediately caught a shot to the chest, dropping him to the ground. Sniper tucked himself away again, but was flushed out when Dengar launched a Thermal Detonator to his location. "Crikey..." Sniper grumbled, spitting out mud and blood. Dengar was now converging on his location with the intention of a killing shot but when he reached the spot Sniper had been, the mercenary was waiting with... was that a bottle of piss? The jar splashed in Dengar's face, throwing off his aim and allowing Sniper a chance to get to his feet. He grabbed his machete and went to cut across Dengar's face. The bounty hunter grabbed the arms of Sniper and the two wrestled it out for control of the weapon. Sniper kicked and elbowed Dengar multiple times but a low blow from the seasoned bounty hunter dropped Sniper to his knees. The Aussie rolled behind the ruins of his truck, fumbling around for anything he could use. Dengar followed him around, right in time to catch a shot from a golf trophy, right on the bridge of the nose. Dengar dropped the machete in sheer pain, and Sniper planted the weapon deep into Dengar's chest. Just to be sure of the kill, Sniper then grabbed his SMG and emptied the magazine of bullets into Dengar's chest, until he dropped at last. Sniper then caught sight of a BLU squad moving his way down the road. "For fuck's sake..." Sniper groaned, grabbing all the loot he could before fleeing for higher ground. He took up a position on overwatch, ready to mow down the oncoming wave of targets. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: The Sniper! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Assassins' themed DBXs Category:Murderers Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:West only themed DBXs Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist